Closed Door
by Silent.Your.Wish
Summary: Naru, what's wrong?" He knelt down in front of her, patting her head and staring at her face. That was when he noticed the cuts and wounds all over her body. MinaXKushiXNaruko, SasuxNaruko
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright! I really wanted to type this story for a very long time but I wanted to get my mind clear of what should happen and all. Months ago, I was reading fanfiction stories about Minato and/or Kushina and Naruto. Family fanfictions and man...sorta got me very emotional there when I was reading those fanfictions about those three or at least Minato and Naruto. XD So, here I am right now typing it. I hope you enjoy it! NARUTO will be NARUKO in this story and she will be paired up with Sasuke. Naruko may be OOC soon and Sasuke, too I think. I don't know. Whatever happens in the story will happen. I might make mistakes in the story, like misspelled words since I don't have microsoft word and just using wordpad.

.

.

.

.  
_Closed Door_ **is a work of fiction. Any resemblence to actual fanfiction stories by other authors is entirely coicindental by the authors imagination and thoughts.**

**Title: **Closed Door  
**Genre:** Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, General, etc...  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s):** SasuXFEMNaru, MinaXKushi...others  
**Summary:** Her life is like a closed door. You don't know what's outside of that door until you open it. Yet there are obtacles of trying to open that door to get to the outside world where you will try to start your life. That's what she was and what she thought. She was only five when her so-called dead parents came back to Konoha. Sarutobi is dead after sealing the Kyuubi into Naruko the day she was born and her parents vanished so the villagers will think that they were dead and Tsunade had only been the Godaime for almost six years. Soon, her nightmares will swallow her whole, bringing her to the darkness and make her into a lifeless doll with no emotions whatsoever. With her only friend, Sasuke, what obstacles will they overcome to open the closed door for a better future?

* * *

**_T_ R** **O U B L E**  
**by Tanya M. DeVeer  
**_Troubled times are here, as we knew that they would come  
Not because of the situation, just because life in general is not always fun  
But we can over come them, together we must  
Because the love that we have shared was surely built with trust  
Times are daring in any family it seems  
Rocking the boat to fulfill our dreams  
We can build the obstacles, but must remember to knock them down  
For if we don't there will surely be trouble by leaps and bounds  
I think along the way somehow we forgot to knock down  
The obstacles that are tearing at our hearts and apparent trouble that's abound  
Let's take the time to clear the obstacles and go back to loving each other  
We're hear to listen to your choices, let's stop hurting one another  
Right or wrong it's always God's call  
We must remember, it is us who will ultimately take the fall  
So in my heart I do not think it is worth it just to be right  
Life is too short not to say we love you and we won't give up without a fight_

.

.

.

.

Soft cries were heard not too far away. A six year old raven haired boy with obsidian eyes look away and straight into the inner forest where he heard cries. Setting his kunai down on the grass, he followed the sound. Walking past the trees, the cries grew louder yet still soft. Just then, he walked out of the forest and saw a small rounded pond and a blonde haired girl with three whisker-like mark on each of her cheeks. Her hair was tied into two pony tails at the side of her head and she wore an orange shirt with a swirl on it with black shorts. Eyes widening at the girl that was feets away from him he walked up to her.

"Naru." The raven haired boy called out softly, making the girl look up at him with hug droplets of tears streaking down her cheeks. Her beautiful bright azure eyes staring back at obisidan eyes. "Naru, what's wrong?" He knelt down in front of her, patting her head and staring at her face. That was when he noticed the cuts and wounds all over her body. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes.

Sniffing softly, Naruko wiped her eyes, still crying. "They hurt me."

Frowning, the raven asked, "Who, Naru? Was it one of the villagers again?"

Nodding, she started to cry softly once more. "I didn't do anything wrong and then...and then...WAAAAH!!!!"

"Ah." Sasuke panicked. "Don't cry, Naru. Please?" He patted her head, trying to comfort her. Well, he didn't really know how to comfort people. After all, he was an Uchiha. "Tell me what they did. Did they hurt you?"

A nod wa she response.

Sighing, he thought about what to do with Naruko. That was when the idea popped in his head. "Hey, Naru..."

"Hmm?" Naruko blinked a couple of times before she stared at Sasuke.

"Come over to my house?" Sasuke asked carefully, tilting his head to the right. "My 'kaa-san will help you."

Hiccuped once then twice, she replied softly, "Mm."

Grabbing her wrist gently, he pulled her up then dragged her with him to the Uchiha Ichizoku homes.

.

.

.

.

"'Okaa-san! I'm home!" Sasuke called as he slide open the shoji door then entered the hallway with Naruko hiding behind him.

"Sasuke? Where have you been?" An older woman walked out from the living room entrance, spotted Sasuke and Naruko's head. "Naru-chan? What are you doing here?"

Naruko fridget, then her eyes stared down at the wooden oak floor. "Um..."

"'Kaa-san, Naru is hurt again. By the villagers..." Sasuke softl said.

"Eh?" Mikoto's eyes widened in shock. "Again? Why must they keep doing this to poor Naruko-chan? Come, let me see what they've done to you this time."

Nodding, Sasuke pulled Naruko along, following Mikoto down the hallway then to the right at the end of the hallway then down the long hallway until they stopped in front of the parents bedroom. Opening the door, Mikoto entered then gestured for both the children to walk inside.

"Sasuke, can you go outside for a bit? I need to take a look at Naruko and she needs to take a bath to wash the bloodstains off." Mikoto said.

"Okay." With that, Sasuke turned around, leaving Naruko with Mikoto.

Frowning, she asked, "Naruko-chan, can I take a look?"

A nod was her response then she added, "I'll heal. I always heal fast because they say I'm--"

"Naruko." Mikoto said in a hard tone, making the young child jerk her head up, staring at obsidian eyes. "You will not say that you are Kyuubi. You are you, Kyuubi is Kyuubi. You will always be our Naruko. A loving child." Sighing wearily, she took the blood stained shirt off of Naruko and did the same with her shorts. "Now, lets go to the bathtub so you can soak in the warm water."

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

"'Kaa-san, can I come in now?" Sasuke asked from the other side of the door, knocking.

Tying the black sash around the red kimono that she made Naruko wore, Mikoto called out, "You can come in now!"

Opening the door, the younger raven walked inside, spotting Naruko behind his mom. Mikoto stood up, revealing Naruko in a red kimono with a black sash tied around her.

"How does Naruko-chan look, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

For some reason, Sasuke blushed then replied, "C...Cute..."

Eyes widening, Naruko looked down, putting her hands behind her back while Mikoto laughed at the younger children.

"Now...dinner is almost ready, so why don't we go to the kitchen?" Mikoto asked.

The two children bobbed their heads and followed the older raven out the bedroom and back out to the hallway.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? What did you just say, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked, putting down his bowl and chopsticks.

"As I said, 'tou-san, they hurt Naru again." Sasuke replied, frowning then glanced at Naruko who was seated to his right. He saw that she was staring down at her lap. Worrying about her, he reached over to press his small hand ontop of hers.

Itachi, who was sitting across from Sasuke stared at Naruko then back to Sasuke. "Should I report this to Godaime?" He asked.

"N--" Naruko almost protested when Mikoto interrupted.

"Yes, Itachi. Tell her what happened to Naruko-chan." Mikoto simply said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Fugaku also nodded, agreeing along with his wife. Then he said, "Naruko, please eat. Do you want to go back home or stay over night?"

"I...um...I..." Naruko didn't know what to say. What should she do?

**_Tell them you want to go home. It's alright, Naruko._**

Blinking, Naruko telepathically replied, to Kyuubi. _Go home? What if they come back and hurt me, Kyuu?_ For so many years, Kyuubi had taken care of Naruko when no one else could. She was the only one who understood Naruko's pain and the only person Naruko can count on. To Naruko, Kyuubi was like a mother to her even if she was the Kyuubi no Yoko.

_**It's alright. I'm here and nothing will happen, Naruko. I'll make sure those low life ningen won't ever hurt you again.**_ Kyuubi said.

Then Naruko said, "I want to go home."

Her response made both Mikoto and Sasuke frown. Mikoto asked, "Are you sure?"

"Mm." Naruko nodded with a smile.

"If you say so. I'll make sure Sasuke and Itachi take you home." Fugaku said.

.

.

.

.

"Thanks for taking me home, Sasuke, Itachi-nii-chan." Naruko said, managing to smile after what happened to her. Turning around, she ran to the door of the apartment, unlocking it. Before she took a step inside, she turned around with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Thank you!" With that said, she went inside, leaving the two Uchihas standing outside of her door.

"Well, Sasuke, let's go home." Itachi said.

"Yeah." The younger raven nodded.

Inside of the apartment, red chakra glowed from Naruko's stomach then surrounded her before it bursted gently and formed into a shape of a woman. Smiling up at the woman, Naruko hugged her while the woman also hugged the younger child back. The woman's red hair was long that almost reached down to the floor and she wore a gold kimono under the top red layer of the kimono that wasn't tied. Her eyes were gold with the thick whiskers mark on her cheeks.

"Kyuu..." Naruko sighed in relief, her arms still wrapped around the woman's neck.

**"Come, Naruko. You must be tired from what happened to you today."** Kyuubi whispered, as she carried the child in her arms then walked into Naruko's bedroom and went over to the bed, setting the child down before sitting next to her. **"Sasuke's okaa-san is kind."**

"I like her a lot. They're nice..." Naruko yawned. Moving the blanket aside, she laid her head down on the pillow, eyes closing slowly. "I like them...I wish...I had a family...like them..."

Kyuubi watched as Naruko's eyes closed comepletely before getting off of the bed. She walked over to the door, the red kimono flowed around her like dress when she turned back, taking a glance at her vessel before heading out of the bedroom and the apartment. Eyes narrowing, she replayed the scene in her head over and over again. It's time for payback to what they did to Naruko. No human shouldn't abuse and hurt an innocent child who didn't even do anything to them yet those damn villagers beat Naruko. Since, Tsunade hasn't done anything yet, Kyuubi took action.


	2. AN! PLZ READ THIS! Thank you!

As well for this story, I am sorry to announce that I will be re-typing this story due to the fact that I don't

really like how where it's going for a while now and I am in writers' block. So, it's_ not _going to be **discontinued**, it's just going to

be re-written to make it better, so yes. Same goes with _That's Why You Exist_ too. So in their places, a new story will be posed up very

soon and I don't know how soon but soon. Lol.

Sincerely,  
**SilentYourWish**


End file.
